


Gender Change

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry wants to be with Severus Snape and thus decided to change into a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> I gotten this idea when I saw a spell for 'Gender Change' online. Look on Google and you'll find it. Plus I always wanted to do a girl story so I decided to do one.
> 
> I hope you like this one as much as you did with the other story! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \------

Gender Change

Harry Potter was in the library one day as he was reading on spells that needed tokens. He was bored. Hermione and Ron were so into each other that Harry decided to leave them be. Once in the library, he had went farther back and just gotten any book to read to pass the time.

He was scanning the page in front of him as his suddenly stopped on a certain spell. “‘Gender Change?’” He muttered to himself as he scan the text.

He blushes as he read the description:

Gender Change - If you don't want to be a boy anymore, this would turn you into a female. Think carefully before following the instructions! 

First, becoming a female version of you. You must find a token that represents you and hold it in both of your hands. Next, you must think carefully and really wish of being a female. During the wishing, you must say: “I wish to become a girl” at least three times.

You will feel the changes during the wishing and think about the person you love. This spell works for boys who are bisexual and homosexual.

Finally, once you're a girl, if you want to stay a girl forever, you must have unprotected sex at least ten times with different people. Don't worry about getting pregnant. You won't get pregnant after you had sex with ten different people and it didn't matter if it's either a girl or a boy. You must start to have sex within two weeks of the gender change.

If you want to change back into a boy, don't have sex at all within one week of the gender change. It should work during your sleep.

Harry blinks as he finished reading the text. He wanted to be with the Headmaster of the school but he was sure that Snape wasn't into men.

He caught Severus Snape one day with a female student. Their bodies were so close together as the female student have been moaning lowly. Both still have their clothes on, but he was sure that Snape's hands were touching her...breasts through her clothes.

He made a noise as Severus had turned around so fast and glared deathly daggers at Harry. Harry had stumbled upon his exit as Severus was saying: “You better not tell anyone about this or I'll hex you into next week…”

Harry didn't hear him finish as he was outside already of the office. That had been a few months ago. That wasn't the exciting part. The exciting part was what Hermione said on teacher and student relationships.

“It's different between Muggle and the Wizarding World for that, Harry. Here in the Wizarding World, it's not forbidden. As long as each party is an adult then it is fine. If the student is still a minor, neither one can have sex with each other until the minor is off age. It was in the updated version of: Hogwarts A History,” Hermione said frowning.

Since then, Harry had been having dreams with being alone with the said Headmaster. There's been countless nights where he masturbated because of the dream.

He groaned as he stares at the text again. Making up his mind, he rummages through his backpack to find a token. He got what he was looking for as it was a toy snitch that doesn't move. 

He stares at the toy before putting it in both of his hands. He closes his eyes and began saying: “I wish to become a girl” as he thought of Severus and his wet dreams.

He felt tingling and a wave of aurora all around him as he heard a faint gasped. Once he knew that it was done, he opens his eyes to see if it really did happened.

He looks down to himself and squeaked quite loudly. He can see bigger breasts behind the clothing he wore. He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over as he gathers all his stuff inside his backpack.

He turns around and saw Seamus Finnegan staring at him with a gaping mouth. Harry swore as he knew that Seamus would immediately tell people on what he had seen once he moves again.

Harry quickly ran to the nearest bathroom. The students around him barely notice the new girl that was running. Once in front of the bathrooms, he almost went into the men’s as he stopped before realizing what he was doing as he headed into the women.

There were only two girls inside the bathroom as Harry slowly went toward the mirror and gaped. He was almost the same as before, but his hair has grown longer, he now has breasts and his face changed a bit to not look like masculine.

He was pretty sure that his cock had disappeared for a…..he didn't want to think about it as he moans.

“Are you okay?” One of the girls asked suddenly.

He turns to look at her and saw she was in Hufflepuff. “I'm fine,” Harry replied as he notices that his voice changed.

The girl frowns before turning to her friend so that they can leave the bathroom together. Harry sighed in despair. What have he done?

\------

“Mate, what did you do?” Ronald Weasley asked as he, Hermione and Harry were inside the Room of Requirements.

When Harry found her two friends, it took a bit of persuasion that it was really him. She finally got through with them on telling them about running away from Death Eaters during the final battle.

“I….I turned myself into a girl,” Harry replied.

“We can see that. We want to know why,” Ron said.

Harry fidgeted on where she sat. “I….I’m in love with Severus Snape,” she said.

She waited for insults or explosions but none of them came. “Why didn't you tell us before you went looking for something you weren't supposed to?” Hermione asked.

“I just got bored and so I went to the library. I found the text by accident. Plus, I didn't know how the both of you would react,” Harry said slowly. “Now I need to decide if I want to stay like this,” she said looking down at herself, “or change back to a boy,” he added.

“You have to tell Headmaster Snape about this, Harry. Everyone needs to know,” Hermione said as Harry wasn't too sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hagrid for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE HP!
> 
> Wow, 16 kudos on the first chapter! Well hopefully you will like this chapter. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> \------

Severus Snape stared at the young woman in front of him as if he couldn't quite believe the story himself. “You utter fool. How can you be so stupid?” He asked.

Harry huffed. “I was a bit desperate,” she said.

“Desperate for love, indeed,” Severus said with a snort. “Have you decided on which gender?” He asked.

Harry fidgeted on where she sat as Hermione gave her some convincing issues on staying as a girl. 

“I'm staying as a girl,” she said confidently.

There was silence until: “THIS ISN'T SOME POTION EXPERIMENT, MR. POTTER!” Severus exploded out making Harry winced.

“Actually, it's Ms. Potter, sir,” Harry said as Severus gave her a deadly glare. “Errr, well…. I mean….” Harry stammered as she was loss for words.

“You do realize on what must entail on becoming a girl, right?” Severus asks sighing. 

“Yes sir,” Harry replied nodding.

“You have exactly one week before you must decide on fully. As for now, what name should I tell the school?” Severus asked.

“Lily,” Harry replied without hesitation making Severus eyes widened. “Lily Harriet Potter.”

\-------

By the time dinner came around, there's already two rumors floating around. The first one was: Harry has turned into a girl, the second was: a new girl has been added to the girls Gryffindor dormitory.

Lily sighed as there were wolf whistling around her as she, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual place at the table.

“Um, hello,” a timid voice said suddenly. The group turns and saw a third-year Gryffindor who was blushing madly. 

“Hello,” Hermione replies with a smile.

The young boy shifted nervously as he opens his mouth to say something. He didn't as he closes it again and he quickly turns to go to his friends in the other side of the table.

“Damn Harry! You're one hot babe!” Ron exclaims making Lily blushed and making Hermione giving him a death glare.

“It's Lily, remember?” Lily said.

Ron huffed. “It's going to be hard to remember it,” he said.

Lily wanted to say something but she heard a tapping noise coming from the podium. Everyone looks toward it and saw Severus Snape standing up in front of it. It was now time to listen to his speech.

\------

There was silence around the Great Hall as soon as Severus ended his speech. And then laughter rang out as it came from the Slytherin side.

“How does it feel like to be a girl, Potter?!”

“You're one hot babe, Potter!”

“I don't want to change clothes in front of….of her!”

Lily covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

“It's kind of sickening on what you did, Harry,” the girl beside Hermione said.

Chaos erupted around the room as Severus had to silence everyone again.

“Perhaps I should just use my original name instead of Lily,” Lily muttered.

“Lily…” Hermione began sadly but stopped once Severus began speaking.

“I will not allow this sort of behavior within the school grounds. We welcome everyone here. Rather you're straight, bisexual, homosexual….” Severus said slowly as he stops to look at Lily who stared right back. “We also have staff members that aren't straight. If I hear or see anyone berating Lily, you will get detentions. Do I make myself clear?” Severus asked.

There was silence as Severus returns to his seat and everyone began eating. However, Lily could see that there were students around her that were glaring.

\-------

(The next day….)

“It's been horrible last night, Hagrid,” Lily said as it was Friday and she didn't have any classes on that day.

Hagrid sighed as he and Lily were inside his hut as he didn't have any classes either to teach that day. “What did you do?” He asked.

“Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Snape came into the girl's dormitory of our year. Snape decided to move me into a private room while McGonagall scolded the others,” Lily explained.

“Including Hermione?” Hagrid asks surprised, “she wouldn't do that,” he said shaking his head.

“Actually she was the one who got the two Professor's,” Lily said smiling.

“So what are you going to do? Are you going to stay as a girl and keep your name?” Hagrid asked.

Lily nodded. “Nobody could change my mind, Hagrid. Not even Headmaster Snape,” she said. “As for my name, I'll be changing it back to Harry. Wellllll, my real name is Lily Harriet Potter but my nickname is Harry,” Harry said smiling to herself.

“Well, whatever it is, you are still you,” Hagrid said.

“Thanks Hagrid. Um, I was wondering if you could fuck me,” Harry said bluntly as she looks at his reaction.

Hagrid blinked. “Didn't Headmaster Snape just told you to wait a week?” He asked remembering the speech last night.

“I made up my mind, Hagrid. I want you to be the first,” Harry said standing up as she took out her wand and did a few spells.

Hagrid began to tremble as he looks onward as Harry began to take off her robes and clothing. He watches it go down on the ground as Harry was now only wearing a lace bra and panty.

Harry smiles. “Hermione gave them to me. She said there's a shop in Hogsmeade where I can buy intimate clothing,” she said as she slowly takes out her bra.

Hagrid nodded. He knew he should stop this but he was too shocked to say anything as Harry's bra was dropped on the ground. Hagrid's eyes widened at the big breasts in front of him.

“Hermione says it could be somewhere in the size D-range,” Harry said as she got one of her breast and began playing it with her hand.She got her breast as she put her head down towards it and tries to lick the nipple with her tongue.

Hagrid made a noise as Harry smirks. She looks up as she hooks her fingers in her panty and pulls it down. The panty fell on the ground as she was now fully naked. “Well? Will you fuck me now?” Harry asked.

“Oh fuck yea,” Hagrid said without hesitation as he began to unbuttoned his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I did Hagrid first. Next chapter is going to be.... yep, sex between the two. I already know what couple to write after Harry and Hagrid.
> 
> Happy FRIDAY THE 13TH!

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes. How is the story? My last story that I was writing about Molly didn't went well so I decided to orphan the story. Hope I don't have to orphan this one also!


End file.
